User blog:TheDarkCat97/Top 10 Worst Kat's a Cunt Episodes (Kid vs Kat Review + Rant)
What the fuck, Rob? We already have a similar plot with Invader Zim… Now you officially compared Zim to one of the most insufferable things I have ever seen. I mean, there’s flanderization, and then there’s just…being whatever the hell happened to this show! Not only does it feel like the characters got hit in the head with a shovel about 50 times, but if that wasn’t bad enough, you now made the main antagonist the biggest asshole this side of Family Guy. Cats aren’t…like that. You said you liked Coop. Now it legitimately feels like you hate the guy. Provided you can even feel emotions like hate. If Coop doesn’t understand morality, then you don’t fucking care about it. Alright, I’m gonna make a couple of rules this time around. These are gonna be the Top 10 worst episodes of Kat being either a stupid dumbass, or a jerkish smartass. Of his own volition. And I’m disqualifying episodes where there was a reasonable catalyst, like “Trespassers Will Be Persecuted” and “Nip/Duck”. I’m also disqualifying episodes that I already have a problem with, which are “Flu The Coop”, “Fishy Frisky Business”, “Hypnokat”, “Just Me and Glue”, and of course, “The Grass is Always Meaner”. If you want to see where they’d land if you couldn’t already guess, wait until the end credits. 10. Menace The Dennis: Hey, people saying you wanted a Dennis torture porn! Be careful what you wish for! You just might get it. Yeah, to start off, we’ve got an episode where Dennis and his father gets all the torment. And you know what? They still manage to fuck it up! The plot summary is this: "In order to supply the whole Kat invasion, Kat wants to turn Bootsville's water and the whole sea into milk, and Dennis comes to the rescue with his grandma's tabasco sauce while Coop, Millie and Burt visit their aunt Beatrix leaving him and Henry to look after Kat." Now, normally, what Dennis does is either downright despicable or incredibly stupid. But… having someone try to take care of someone's pet isn’t an immoral action. Apparently, the writers disagree with me! Dennis: I may not be the hero guy or the computer guy, But I am The Man With the Plan! Yeah, good luck with that, kid. As you can probably tell, the title of this stinker is a pun on the cartoon "Dennis the Menace", so yeah, I can clearly hear the "Copywrite Police" busting down their door. May I remind you that all Dennis has to do is take care of Mr. Kat? He wasn’t abusing him or doing anything illegal in this episode. This is the first episode Dennis took on Kat without Coop. And by the way, how's Coop doing in this episode? Guess, just take a wild guess... Yeah that's right, Coop is being hunted down by Mother Nature! Guess they didn't drop those Coop Torture Porns after all! Yeah, that’s how this fucking show works. Cause if you ask for a Coop torture porn after the events of “Season 1”, you’re gonna get “Bootsville's Most Wanted”, and “Class Act”. If you ask for a Dennis torture porn, this is what you get. You see, these writers don’t understand that people generally don’t like to see the pain of the innocents. I can’t imagine why. 09. A Squirrel Wind Adventure: Where's the plot? "When Kat attacks a squirrel wind, all the squirrels attack Kat with nuts for revenge". Yeah, I wonder why! Coop: Okay, I'll admit, you really out-done yourself this time. Nostalgia Critic: WHAAAAAAAT?! is ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Nostalgia Critic - Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog How, exactly, did he "out-done himself" in any shape or form!? All that this whiny little prick did was act like a fucking three-year-old! This is why this short is on the list, it's just too mean-spirited. With that being said, it's fucking Oscar-worthy compared to some of the choices further down the list. 08. Under Destruction: I was unsure of whether or not to include this episode on the list. While Kat acts like an asshole and does make the problem worse, it isn't exactly the main problem with this episode. That's why I'm not putting "Happy Campers" on the list for the record. But when we got to the climax, I decide that yeah, this is definitely a Kat's a Cunt episode. However, unlike most of my choices on this list, it isn't exactly the only problem, or even the main problem with this episode. So, let's talk about it. Let's start with the fact that after Kat's latest temper tantrum almost destroys the entire house, Burt and the gang start their own extreme renovation. M. Night Shyamalan: What a twist! Robot Chicken This the eighth time Dennis is absent, and the final time in Season 1. Yeah, because of the fact that there is absolutely no goofs in the "Kid vs Kat Wiki", and that the fact that the episode alone shows more and more Coop Torture Porn, I don't fucking blame him! And also, get this, the title is the opposite of "Under Construction". Yeah, when are you gonna stop with these goddamn puns in your titles, I know cartoons like SpongeBob has the same pun titles, but it's in a way that draws the viewers in. Not bore them to the point of falling asleep. And every time Coop tries to expose Kat to his father, Burt gets even angrier than his other appearances! Let's break this down: Let's talk about the difference between crazy, and Evil, because the writers clearly don't know what that is. Crazy follows a logic that is foreign to the real world, evil follows real world logic to do heinous acts. Burt understands that pain is bad, he just wants to become oblivious on the fact that his son is getting injured. If he thought that abusing his son while we are forced to feel his son's agony would be helping him in some way, Burt would be crazy. No, instead, he just wants to see Coop suffer because he gets enjoyment out of it. That is literally evil! And in every episode in every season, this goes on and on. I don't think I'm shedding a light on anything when I say that this is obscenely hard to watch, like I don't know if the writers think that because they're doing it to children, it's supposed to be funny, but it's not. For one, Coop doesn't deserve it unlike say Tom from Tom and Jerry and two, it's not even attempting to be comedic. 07. Crouching Cooper, Hidden Kat: You thought that Kat was destructive enough by himself? Let's try teaching the little bastard karate! When Kat and Millie embarrass Coop in front of the school by flipping him, he turns to Dennis for martial arts lessons. This episode is totally pointless. A smart writer would have used that to show that Millie and Kat was beginning to get carried away, but nope, we get scenes with Millie and Kat being smartasses. The title references to the fourth novel in the Crane-Iron Series by Wang Dulu and it's movie adaptation, Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Phoebe apparently makes an appearance, watching Coop getting flipped by Millie at school and has no speaking role. And we're just ignoring that, apparently? And why were Dennis and Phoebe making fun of Coop with everyone else? Emperor Yoshiro: You are made of stupid. 06. Kid vs Kat vs Christmas (Part 1 and 2): "Kid Vs Kat Vs Christmas" is the 26th episode of Kid vs. Kat and the 26th episode of Season 1. It aired on November 30, 2009. Wait, what? But it's not even December! IT'S NOT EVEN DECEMBER! Jesus fucking Christ, not only did this get on the list, the writers fucked up the fact that Christmas is on FUCKING DECEMBER!! Uuuuuh… Okay, before I blow a head gasket, let's move on. Coop's hopes of a normal Christmas are shattered by the fact that Kat is constantly getting him in trouble; it is revealed that Kat really misses his family back at his home planet. Wow, you're an asshole! Millie and Burt fed you, gave you multiple baths, even Millie said that she loved you in the end of Part 2, and you're wanting to leave them on top of that? You know what? No, this 2-parter makes me physically sick, I've seen quite enough. 05. Pasta Disasta: Our next episode on this list is a special kind of insulting, delving into what the writers of Kid vs Kat think is deserving of critical praise. You can tell a lot about a writer by how they choose to portray Italian chefs in their work. And this episode kinda shows why. Coop and Kat have a meatball fight in an Italian restaurant. That's it. That's our main plot. All I can find on here is that the word "Disasta" is a pun on the word "disaster". Again, these fucking puns, man. Coop: Behaving's a snap without Kat around, dad! Wait, for it... Coop: Wait for me! Woah! on his shoe laces Yeah, next time, don't fucking jinx it, okay? Italian Chef: Ohoho! This a cake! She's a masterpiece! Anyone else feel like this is supposed to be a "take that" towards Italians? Yeah, I kinda hate this episode's guts! I mean c'mon! That didn't sound even remotely Italian! I can clearly tell that this was done by someone from- AMERICUUH! FUCK YEAH! HERE TO SAVE THE MOTHAFUCKIN' DAY, YEAH! Burt: And you kids wonder why we never go out. 04. Me-Oh Me-Oh Meow: You know Kid vs Kat telling me their thoughts on Italian restaurants really pisses me off? But what could piss me off more? Annoyed at Kat sleeping everywhere in the house, Burt gets Kat a cat bed. Millie steals Coop's comfort blanket and gives it to Kat. Grandpa Joe: Charlie What she wants is a good kick in the pants! '' Coop and Kat end up fighting over who gets to keep the blanket. After seeing a commercial for Fishy Frisky Bits where the cats meow loudly to get what they want, Kat gets the idea of screeching loudly for hours on end to get whatever he wants. I can understand looking the other way when family and friends are doing destructive actions, and that might have been what they were going for, here. You know, IF THERE WAS ANY FOCUS ON IT WHATSOEVER! After meowing too much driving the entire neighborhood crazy all day and night, Kat gets forced by Burt to wear a talking collar that scolds him. In the end, Coop gets in big trouble because Kat puts his collar on Coop's foot after modifying it to scold Coop in his classroom. Coop runs home and fights with Kat until his favorite blanket gets ripped apart, and the collar on his ankle ends up flying over the fence into Mrs. Munson's yard, preventing Coop from showing to Burt what Kat did. When Burt saw the backyard a mess, Coop goes to his room since he's grounded thanks to Kat. Seriously, Kat, go die! Even though Dennis is normally in Coop's class, we never see him in this episode. This was probably because Dennis would look bad if he turned against Coop like the other students after the talking collar gets the entire class detention for laughing at the teacher. This is the first appearance of Coop's math teacher, a recurring character throughout the series who Burt takes a liking to in a Season 2 episode. Umm, congratulations, I guess? 03. Something about Fiona: I don't know about you, but the episode "Something about Fiona" is a masterpiece of failure. Like, not only does it have nothing worth liking, it fails in each and every category. It is '''inspiring' to how much this episode fails. It is the coalition of pretty much all of the flaws of Kid vs Kat jammed into one episode! Coop falls for Old Lady Munson’s niece Fiona, and Kat does everything he can to make Coop look bad. Luckily Fiona knew about what Kat was doing and she comes to save Coop. The two of them stopped Kat's plan together. When they finished, Fiona attempted to kiss Coop, but her aunt interrupted and ultimately cut her visit short, sending her to jail. As for Coop, Old Lady Munson told him to get over her niece and shouts at him and Burt to fix her house. Oh, I forgot that everyone on this show is a dick, and we're supposed to expose Kat to them? Yeah, I rather waist my time going to Hooters. Burt gives Coop an advice when it's comes to girls which is never, ever listen to a word he says and Coop says 'Deal!' Well this episode could've went better if it haven't sucked! This is probably the worst episode on this list, all things considered, but I'm judging these episodes on how much Kat's a cunt, keep that in mind. If I was doing this list based on how much I hate the episodes, this would probably be number one. 02. Tom-Kat Foolery: HOLY SHIT! What the holy fucking hell? What the hell were they thinking with this episode?! Jesus tap-dancing Christ! Okay, now that that’s out of the way, let’s talk about Tom-Kat Foolery! Yes, just like with my other list, I managed to surprise everyone by finding at least one episode worse than the most infamous one of them all. Coop's pranking on April Fool’s Day has the entire town disbelieving every word he says. So how can one Coop stop what seems to be a Kat-led UFO invasion when even Dennis assumes it’s all just Coop's biggest joke yet? Uuh, maybe it's due to the fact that everyone in Bootsville is a JACKASS except for your fucking girlfriend! But seriously, on the "Kid vs Kat Wiki", I couldn't find ANYTHING on the goofs page, the note/trivia page, ZILCH! Just the fact that this episode is fucking, shit! I hate this episode, and every time I watch it, I literally go "Cat Shit Insane"! 01. The Kat Went Back (Part 1 and 2): My worst Kat's a Cunt episode was inevitably going to be the one where he was the most stupid, or the one where he was the biggest asshole. I was very conflicted on which one to choose. In fact, I was very conflicted in determining the order of many of these episodes. But, one line of dialogue... made the case for "The Kat Went Back" to guarantee its spot as number one on this list. This episode is terrible. Every little bit of it. When Kat is fired for incompetence, the Robo-Kat-Kops that are sent to take him home also capture Coop, Dennis, Fiona, Millie, Lorne, and Harley, and take them to the Kat Planet. Note: This is the series finale of Kid Vs Kat. This was only part 1, part two goes as follows: "Coop and the rest of the kids need Kat’s help to escape Kat Planet. Kat have finally stayed in Kat planet. His reward was Kat Money from Kat Kommander. Will he give it?" OH, WHAT DO YOU THINK?! But wait, there's a reason WHY Kat's being an asshole! Just listen, you'll never believe your ears! Dr. K: The commander wishes Agent 27B to spend his life working in the Litter Mines. This is punishment for failure to complete his mission, at Coop due to YOUR interference! He's doing it on purpose, he's always been doing it on purpose. Everything you've seen on this list has been completely intentional. He knows he's an ass, or at least he's pretending to be an ass. Unlike "Something Fishy in Owl Lake", this also affects his appearances shown afterwards, even more so than the ones from before. I stand strong in my statement that this is more of a monster than Mr. Cheeks ever was! He is a fucking sociopath, completely blind to the fact that his actions can do harm to the people around him. Those that he used to pretend to care about, those that he shared fake laughter with, those that he pretended to cry for. To think that cats were labeled "Evil" after this GROTESQUE CANCER IMAGINATION!!! pause ...I-I have nothing... Millie: So.. You really are an alien? Kat: in approval Millie: I don't care! It makes you even more special! I think Jeffrey Dahmer was very special, too. But seriously, do you know how much effort you need to put in to make a character worse than someone who gleefuly drives someone else to suicide?! Worse than someone who constantly stalks and harasses people? DO YOU?! It takes some serious fucking talent, and some bottom-of-the-barrel writing. And it turns out that after Kat gets left on his home planet, he comes back to ruin Coop's life once again! sighs I-I'm done. Agent 27B, rot in hell. Marty: Patrick Star ...When it comes to brightness, well, you're about a 3-watt. Transition Song: Category:Blog posts Category:Rant Category:Kid vs Kat